Sir Daniel Fortesque
Sir Daniel Fortesque is the main protagonist of the video game, MediEvil. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Chop Chop vs Sir Daniel Fortesque * Sir Daniel Fortesque VS Chuck D. Head (Abandoned) * Link vs. Sir Daniel Fortesque (Completed) * Sir Daniel Fortesque VS Maximo * Papyrus VS Sir Daniel Fortesque * Sans vs. Sir Daniel Fortesque * Shovel Knight vs Sir Daniel * Sir Daniel Fortesque vs. Sir Arthur (By Tonygameman) * Skull Knight vs Sir Daniel Fortesque * Spinal vs. Sir Daniel Fortesque (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Brook (One Piece) * Dirk the Daring (Dragon's Lair) * Earthworm Jim * Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Krul (VainGlory) * Simon Belmont (Castlevania) * Sparkster (Rocket Knight) * Specter Knight (Shovel Knight) * Pious Augustus (Eternal Darkness) * Colonel Radec (Killzone) * Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) * Romulus (Undead Knights) History For years, Dan had regaled the nobles of Gallowmere with tales of slain dragons and vanquished legions. The King was so impressed that he made Dan a knight and appointed him head of the Royal Battalion. Of course, it was just an honorary post - Gallowmere had not seen any war in many centuries - but the King liked stories, and Daniel was an excellent storyteller. But then, in 1286 the evil sorcerer Zarok returned from years in exile. Embittered and filled with wrath, he threatened to unleash an army of demons that he built using the "darkest of magic". The King was in desperate need of a hero and he knew exactly who he wanted. Daniel was dragged from his bed and thrust at the front of King's army to face the undead horde. The battle commenced and within seconds Dan fell to the ground, struck in the eye with the very first arrow fired. His wound was fatal and the army was left to continue the fight without him. Embarrassed by Dan's poor show, and realising the people needed to feel safe, King Peregrin declared that Sir Daniel Fortesque had died in mortal combat, seconds after slaying the sinister wizard. A hero's tomb was erected to Dan, the history books inscribed with tales of his valour. MediEvil/MediEvil Resurrection In 1386, Zarok returns again. Using a spell within an ancient book of black magic, he makes the dead rise from their graves to form a legion of unholy warriors. Unfortunately for him, he also unwittingly awakens Sir Dan. Daniel is able to retain his free will, which makes him the only one who can stop Zarok. Awakened from his "eternal rest", Daniel embarks on a quest to destroy Zarok once and for all. He travels through Gallowmere, aided by the heroes of the past and inhabitants of the land, collecting chalices and fighting Zarok's minions, until he eventually reaches Zarok's Lair. After a great battle, from which Dan emerges victorious, Zarok releases a powerful spell that causes the lair to collapse. Zarok is killed in the process, but Dan manages to escape. Daniel then returns to his crypt and later joins the heroes in the Hall of Heroes. MediEvil 2 In 1886, 500 years after the events of MediEvil, a man seeking world domination finds the spellbook and raises the dead as Zarok did many centuries ago. Dan is awakened again, this time in an old museum located in Kensington, London. Winston, a helpful ghost, explains the situation to Dan and leads him to his summoner, Professor Hamilton Kift. The professor tasks Daniel with finding out who's behind the spell and collecting magical energy to help in fighting the crisis. While looking for clues, Dan manages to free an Egyptian princess by the name of Kiya from her tomb, who he falls in love with. They manage to identify the villain as Lord Palethorn, an ambitious industrialist. After realizing that he needs the final pages of the spellbook to obtain full control over his monsters, they decide to find them before Palethorn does. Dan journeys through London, fighting monsters, collecting chalices and even traveling through time. He eventually corners Palethorn in Cathedral Spires, where the fiend manages to obtain all of the spellbook pages and summons a demon to kill Dan. Thankfully, Daniel manages to defeat the demon. In his last attempt to defeat Dan, Palethorn activates a time bomb which causes the entire area to explode. Dan manages to survive, however. His fate depends on the amount of chalices collected throughout the game: *If the player doesn't collect all the chalices, Dan and Kiya return to Kiya's tomb along with the Professor. After saying goodbye to the Professor, they enter her grave and die together. *If the player collects all the chalices, the Time Machine appears before Dan, Kiya and the professor. Dan and Kiya hop onto the time machine and use it to travel through time. They end up in Zarok's Lair. They are soon confronted by Palethorn in a monstrous form similar to the one Zarok took in the final battle of MediEvil. Death Battle Info ALL INFORMATION WAS ORIGINALLY FOUND HERE ''' '''PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATOR. Background * Alias: Target Face, Mr. Johnny Come Lately, Fortisskay, Sir Knight, Mr. Clever Clogs, Lord of the Ants, etc. * Age: 36 (at death), 136 (first resurrection), 636 (second resurrection) * Date of Birth: 1250 * Species: Skeleton * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Occupation: Knight, Captain of the Militia, Hero of Gallowmere, Minister of Defense Physicality * Undead **Doesn't need to eat **No longer die of old age **His shot out eye is still gone **Apparently no sense of smell **Keeps a worm in the eye socket, mostly used to unlock doors * Superhuman Speed and Reflexes **Can use the ability Daring Dash ***Is able to temporarily give him a boost ***Can stun enemies if hit while being used **Managed to run away from a giant Jabberwocky **Able to outrun a time-bomb explosion **Also able to outrun an entire lab when it was blowing up **Could dodge bullets from a sniper rifle **Able to do many backflips in a row with ease * Superhuman Strength **Capable to easily knock heavily armored knights into mud **Fought and defeated not only a dragon, but also Zarok's dragon-like form **Able to throw daggers so far that they fade from vision **Able to wield giant swords and hammers with no problem ***Also has no problem wielding and holding a gatling gun **Can smack a hammer on the ground so hard it causes a small shockwave * Superhuman Durability/Stamina **Got shot out of a giant cannon filled with several barrels of gunpowder and was unscathed **Fell 100 feet down Zarok's tower and was fine **Flung out of a giant castle catapult, flew high in the air, and landed like nothing was wrong * Intelligence **Got a seagull to fill in as his parrot by luring it with a fish in MediEvil Resurrection **In a removed FMV for MediEvil, he uses Morten to get inside the Asylum Skills/Abilities & Transformations * Undead Skeleton **Able to remove parts of his body and still be able to move around (Head, Arm, etc.) **Even with a head detached, is still able to move around and apparently "see" where he is going **Able to twist his upper body around 360 degrees * Golfing Abilities (Everybody's Golf/Hot Shots Golf 2) **Power: A Control: C Impact: D Spin: D **Not a bad golfer **Probably got so good since he was part of the royal croquet team * Dan-hand **Allows Daniel to reach small spaces **Can explode into a gas that stuns enemies **Able to grab items **Moves extremely quick * Dankenstein **Used to duel robots in boxing **Can loose limbs after being damaged to a point **They can be recovered **If all limbs are lost, then Dankenstein looses it's usefulness **Weighs 280 pounds **Managed to defeat Iron Slugger, a 440 pound robot with 40 wins to it's name **Is actually quite quick and nimble for being so big Weapons * Arm **Weakest weapon Daniel has **Used as a last resort **Can be thrown at enemies **Will return back to Daniel after being thrown **Can't be stolen * Magic/Hero's Sword **Given to by the late hero Dirk Steadfast **Second most powerful sword Daniel has in his inventory **Magical abilities can take care of almost any demon **Can be stolen **Range weapon that has a pretty far reach * Woden's Brand **Sword based of off the hero Woden the Almighty **Won after completing the most ASININE minigames ever **Most powerful sword Daniel can get **Needs two hands to wield, so he can't use the shield **Can be stolen * Warhammer **Given to by the late hero Stanyer Iron Hewer **Able to break walls, boulders, coffins, etc. **Can be charged up to create a small shockwave **Can be stolen * Throwing Daggers **Slow and weakest ranged weapon **Carries 250 daggers * Battleaxe **Given to by the late hero Bloodmonath Skull Cleaver **Is both a melee and a range weapon **As a melee weapon, it's not very good **As a ranged weapon, it's excellent **Although an axe, it acts like a boomerang **Always returns to Daniel's hand, damaging enemies both ways **Can be stolen * Chicken Drumstick **Given to by the Witch of the Forest **Carries 30 chicken drumsticks **If thrown at weak enemies, turns them into chicken legs which can be used to heal **Does not work on strong enemies (i.e. bosses) **Drumsticks can be stolen * Crossbow **Given to by the late hero and former partner Canny Tim **Carries 100 arrows **Got upgraded to also use flaming arrows **Can use 100 flaming arrows **Able to ricochet off of walls **Crossbow can be stolen * Magic Longbow **Most powerful bow Dan has at his disposal **Given to by the late hero Ravenhooves the Archer **Shoots slower than the crossbow, but more powerful **Can shoot 200 regular arrows **Can shoot 100 flaming arrows, which are more tough than the regular arrows **Can shoot 50 magic arrows, which are the most powerful arrows Daniel has **Magic arrows can defeat shadow demons in two shots **Longbow can be stolen * Spear **Given to by the late hero Imanzi Shongama **More powerful projectile weapon than the bow **Can only carry 30 spears at a time **Can be stolen * Blunderbuss **Can shoot 200 bullets **Fires very slowly * Pistol **Must be reloaded after six shots **Has 200 bullets **Daniel recoils after every shot * Cane Stick **Melee type weapon **Used for fencing like attacks **Can be charged to make a three-pronged wave that moves on the ground towards enemies * Bombs **Carries 30 bombs **Can be thrown toward enemies **Can drop them right by his feet * Smart Bomb **Can only carry one **Creates an enormous explosion that kills everything in one go **Does not harm Daniel at all * Lightning **Can kill multiple enemies when charged **Will only aim for one enemy if not charged **Has a limited amount **Can be stolen * Good Lightning **Used to heal friends in battle **There is an unlimited amount **Can not be stolen **Can damage Daniel if used to often * Gatling Gun **Can shoot 999 bullets **Most powerful range weapon **Has rapid firing power **Can not be stolen Shields * Copper/Bronze Shield **First and weakest of the shields **Can take up to 150 damage * Silver Shield **Second strongest of the shields **Can take up to 250 damage * Gold Shield **Third and most powerful shield Daniel can get **Can also absorb projectiles **Can take up to 400 damage **Can still break when it takes enough damage * All shields allow for the Daring Dash move Items * Dragon Potion **Carries 5 bottles **Used to breathe small flames **The flames linger and hurt enemies **Can also be used in the air to float for a couple seconds * Power-up Potion **Carries one bottle **It creates a protective shield around Daniel **It powers up Daniel's current weapon * Shrink Potion **Carries one bottle **Is able to temporarily shrink enemies around Daniel **It creates a protective force field around Daniel that can hurt other enemies * Chalice of Souls **Able to absorb souls of the dead **Can release the souls he's collected **Said souls can them home in on enemies and attack * Anubis Stone **Once used by the villian Zarok to revive the dead **Daniel can use it to bring his comrades back to fight for him **Can also slowly drain enemies' life force if close enough to the stone * Knights of Gallowmere **Summoned by the Anubis Stone **These men help Daniel fight **There are at least 10 that show up **Unfortunately, they are very weak and can't fight for long **Daniel has to use his own health to revive them if he wants them to keep fighting * Shovel/Spade **Used to quickly dig underground or find hidden items **Does not break **Is not stealable * Magic Net **Given to by the witch of the forest **Used to capture quick moving fairies **Is not stealable * Torch **Does not break **Can not be stolen **Helps see in the dark **Can burn enemies to death * Antidote **Used to stop people from becoming plants * Fireflies **Given to by the fairies of the forest **Has 3 of them **Used to help him see in the dark * Serpent Potion **Can only be used once **Is used to summon Daniel's ally Kul Katura * Kul Katura the Serpent Lord **A spirit who helps Daniel in battle **Floats around and attacks anything in sight **After a while, he will eventually leave Costumes/Armors * Dragon Armor **Won from an actual dragon **Made from the skin of the dragon's mother **Able to breath continuous fire **Is immune to all heat **Able to walk in molten lava **Can change between normal armor and dragon armor at any time **Can’t use weapons or shields when worn **Slowly drains his health * Super Armor **Gives Daniel extra health **Also acts like a extra life of sorts **Has no other abilities **Made when past and present Dan combined * Helmet **Appears only in the Japanese version of the original game **Was added into the game because Japan might have seen Dan's skeletal head as a bad spirit and not a 'hero' **Doesn't provide any bonuses * Dinner Suit **Gains Daniel access to Madam Jo-jo's club **Can be found in a shop in Whitechapel * Mullock King's Grab **After acquiring the King Mullock's Key, Daniel gains access to the Mullock King's hut **Inside it, he can find a dressing room where he can change into this costume **Also obtains Good Lightning **This has to be worn in order to successfully complete the level, because the Mullock guarding the Time Machine will only take Dan to it while in disguise * Pirate **No special abilities and bonuses **Just a pirate hat Feats * Lead the Battle of Gallowmere * Defeated Zarok and other foes like Lord Palethorn and The Ripper * Got revenge and defeated on Lord Kardok, the demon who shot him in the eye while he was alive * Managed to solve Jack of the Green's riddles and maze * Redeemed himself for his past failures and earned a place in the Hall of Heroes * Fought huge creatures like a skeleton dinosaur, elephant bots, Mecha Imps, Ant Queen, The Serpent of Gallowmere and more * Defeated the Pumpkin King * Traveled back in time * Altered his timeline and saved Kiya * Managed to defeat Polygon Man (Non-Canon) * Fought against Colonel Radec (Non-Canon) Weaknesses * Almost all of Daniel's weapons can be stolen * Even though he will get over the fear, he's a bit of a coward * Can die if his bones are grounded to power or blown to dust with a powerful explosion * Can be knocked out temporarily if hit with a strong enough attack * Projectile weapons (except the axe and arm) run out over time * Shields break over time * Can't use weapons or shields while wearing the Dragon Armor * Woden's Brand cannot be used with a shield * Dankenstein can loose it's limbs after taking damage * While he can heal his army he must sacrifice his own health to do so * Weapons don't work on heavily armored enemies * Can sometimes be clumsy * Acid is very effective * Sinks in liquid, can't stay afloat Gallery Sir Daniel Fortesque.png MediEvil - Sir Daniel Fortesque fighting undead pirates.png|MediEvil - Sir Daniel Fortesque fighting undead pirates Trivia *He has a grandmother, but he has only mentioned her in his journal. **According to the same journal, his family also suffers from seasickness/aquaphobia, he gets sinusitis very easily (though this might be a joke), he used to skip school, his grandmother made pumpkin pie (and took hip baths), and his favourite food is pumpkins. *Dan wears a helmet in the Japanese version, the reason being that Skeletons are considered bad spirits in Japan. *He is the only skeletal hero in the Hall of Heroes, and the second non-human in the Hall of Heroes. The first is RavenHooves. *Despite not being able to drink, he can somehow eat the Roast Chicken. *His speech sounds less muffled in MediEvil 2. **Strangely, however, his screams are audible as seen on some of the FMVs. **He is also heard going "ahh" when he replenishes his health in a health fountain. *It is revealed in MediEvil: Resurrection that Dan has ophidiophobia (fear of snakes), which Zarok takes advantage of before turning into a large serpent. *His muffled speech was achieved by having Jason Wilson reading lines through his teeth and with his head in a bucket. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Axe Wielders Category:Bombers Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Knight Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Skeleton Category:Sony Combatants Category:Spear Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Time Travelers Category:Undead Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Zombies Category:Shield Users Category:Summoners Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Light Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Size Changers Category:Crossbow Users Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Leaders